


Tentacle Tentacle LOVE

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: ※过激注意※※艾默里克触手歼殛战※WARNING：MOB美丽注意，全程各种喵美丽提及，昂德卢失踪案（不是）内含各种过激梗，太多了，不想打了，烦请各位读者接受不了的别点进来了，就算骂也轻一点骂，哦内盖一
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Aymeric de Borel, MOB美丽, 喵美丽, 触手美丽
Kudos: 25





	Tentacle Tentacle LOVE

事情的起因源自埃斯蒂尼安的突然归国。  
那天下午终于暂时告别了长期加班生活的上议长先生刚刚下班。复兴事业步入正轨，议会上下——起码看起来——氛围和谐，终年严寒的都市洋溢着苏生的气息，这一切都说明他最近简直像是朝着过劳死方向冲刺的加班是有相当意义的。他抬头朝着忘忧骑士亭的方向随意望了一眼，那位他熟悉得不能再熟悉的前苍天龙骑倚在墙上冲着他招了招手。  
你看起来真的离过劳死不远了，艾默里克。龙骑士一本正经的说。他笑着摆了摆手，而后像以往那样将手臂搭上了龙骑士的肩膀，说那今晚就好好喝一杯？我要喝你的。  
如果龙骑士的身上没有带着什么从远方为爱人带回来的礼物的话，对于上议长先生来说这本来该是个很好的放松的开始——本来应该是这样的。不幸的是，在酒馆里几个轻巧的包裹被交到他手上：它们带着诡秘的东方花纹，有些看起来像是从基拉巴尼亚地区带来的；有些看起来是远东的图案。  
他的爱人声称这是一些伴手礼，来自于一些受过他恩惠的人们或者看起来很有趣的商人。毫不意外地，它们被很好地接受了，甚至被放在相当贴身的位置。谢谢，埃斯蒂尼安，我很高兴，艾默里克在酒精的作用和难得不必加班的快乐中显得有些飘飘然，当然更多的愉悦来自与所爱的重逢也说不定，我会好好保管他们的。  
年轻的上议长没有仔细考虑过这些东西是什么，只把它们当做祝福一类的东西。以前光之战士也同他讲述过这一类物品，大多是精美的手工艺品，偶尔有一些带着特别的加持，确实是在东方十分流行的小玩意儿。他把这两个小包裹揣在相当贴身的位置，这是这场悲剧的直接原因。如果要再加些什么别的理由，久未相见的年轻爱人们不管不顾的亲热大概也能算作原因之一。  
来自东方的奇怪东西在耐受了雪国严寒后终于体会到一些热度：来自于俊美的黑发精灵，他的体温，他分泌的汗液，他隔绝了一切冷意的长袍和盔甲。爱人们在夜里翻云覆雨肆意缠绵时也许有一些话被它听去了：对那位黑发精灵的赞美，相貌的描述，一些动情的呻吟声。于是它在夜里悄悄地生发了。  
第二天一早艾默里克揣上两个小包裹去上班的时候隐约觉得当中的一个有些变大了，但不以为然，觉得大概是由于自己今天早上没能得到一个温热的拥抱和柔软的早安吻，这才产生了什么不得了的错觉。一类手工艺品、一类死物、一类早就失去了生命的以太而变得精美的东西怎么会生长呢？大概大多数人都会这样想。  
但他踏入神殿骑士团总部的那一刻，糟糕的事情发生了。他本来正同露琪亚问询今天的日程：她也好，昂德卢也罢，他们都在竭力做些什么好让他的工作变得更轻松些，对此他是感激的。下一秒，他突然觉得双脚腾空了，他确信自己昨晚得到了很好的休息，他平素也没有癔症之类的疾病。这是怎么一回事？紧接着露琪亚和很多人的喊声一起传进他耳中，他低下头，发现自己不知道什么时候已然被奇怪的藤蔓带到了大门之外，正以被捕食者的姿态被吊在半空中。  
当初被关在地牢里的时候也是这个姿势，艾默里克想。伊修加德逐渐好转后他不再有佩剑上班的习惯，现在想想真不是什么好事。但佩了剑似乎也意义不大，他注意到露琪亚正带着一些执勤的骑士们砍刺这些藤蔓，藤蔓们就如最坚硬的壁垒般纹丝不动。  
“现在去找埃斯蒂尼安，他一早往龙堡的方向去了，现在应该还没走出太远，”他回忆着床头柜上那张笔记凌乱的字条，冷静地指示道，“如果过一会儿事态恶化到无法控制的地步就联络光之战士。”露琪亚点点头，做好临时安排后身影很快地消失在了城内以太之晶旁。他试着触碰了一下将他手臂和躯干缠绕住的藤蔓，它们足够柔软并且正分泌着什么黏滑的液体，跟底部那些比钢铁更加坚硬的茎干比触感大概相差甚远。  
他打算继续说一些话，但另一根更加柔软的浅色藤蔓在他张口的一瞬间侵入了进去。仍然维持着理智的上议长试图将这节藤蔓吐出去，藤蔓像是完全不打算配合他一般持续地向他的喉管中蛹动着，简直像是什么下作的——艾默里克意识到这一点的时候那藤蔓已经在他的口腔里喷射出了大量的液体，很甜，像他平素喜爱的桦木糖浆一样有着清爽的香味，并且些微地发苦。在熟悉的味道下他下意识地把这些液体咽了下去，但理智和直觉都清楚地告诉他这完全不是什么好东西，已经来不及了，他想，除了口腔中的一些残余这藤蔓喷出的东西已经被他咽得一滴不剩了……为什么这东西下作的分泌物这么像他喜爱的饮品？  
藤蔓像是从他吞咽的动作中感受到了快乐一般，一直将尖端深入到他的咽处，一来一回地蠕动着，好像真是在操他的嘴巴。多亏了他前夜方才经历过的情事，吞下一条尺寸和埃斯蒂尼安相当的藤蔓算不上什么难事，但在工作单位正门前大庭广众地被奇怪的魔物口爆还是让他相当难以接受。糟透了，他想，现在他的嘴巴被这个不知道哪儿冒出来的奇怪植物弄得噗呲作响，甚至人群惊呼的声音都相当清晰可闻。看伊修加德的要员露出丑态就这么让他们兴奋？……但很快，从人群之中爆发出的一声惊叫使他被藤蔓折辱得逐渐涣散的意识又从天外回归。  
“艾默里克大人……您的盔甲！”  
那根插在他嘴里的藤蔓似乎被这声惊叫吓得不起，飞快地缩到了他手臂一侧去。这会儿他才有机会从仰头的姿势中解脱出来，去观察他周围其他的藤蔓：果不其然这是种下流的植物，他的盔甲和长袍已经在那些黏滑的液体下逐渐溶解成黑色的液体，露出底下被遮盖得发白的身体。这太羞耻了！他下意识地挣扎了几下，但这只是让他的衣物消融得更快而已，很快展露在民众面前的就是一个一丝不挂的艾默里克了。事情怎么会发展成这样，他颇有些绝望地想着，并不感到多么冷的身体在伊修加德清晨的空气中因羞耻而不断颤栗着。  
他别过头，不再去看对他身体指指点点的人群。这多像一场处刑啊，他想，黏滑冰凉的液体很快顺着藤蔓将他浑身都覆满了。他觉得自己大概也离被溶解不远了：连他的盔甲都无法幸免，难道他的肉体凡躯就能阻挡的住了吗？在他胡思乱想之际一根纤细的藤蔓悄悄攀上他的胸口，攀上那颗前不久才被拧得发红的肉粒。  
刺痛感从乳头传来时艾默里克突然想起昨夜他大概允许爱人在自己身上肆意留下一些乱七八糟的痕迹，那大概是一些情色感十足的吻痕，一些青淤，或者因为手掌和其他东西留下的什么斑驳的红痕。彻底完了，该死的，艾默里克难得地暗骂道，他没有能力阻止正看着他身体的这些人对他身体上的痕迹发表各种想法并在——可能在不恰当的场合散布谣言。他昨晚为什么要放任他的龙骑士将他的腰掐的发红发青，并且在他的身上留下一些鞭痕和绳痕？攀上他乳头的藤蔓不满他分心般将他紧实的胸膛紧紧吸裹住，在他意识再度开始涣散的这一刻成功地逼出了他今天第一声呻吟。人群更加喧闹了。  
事实上，酷刑刚刚开始：方才插过他嘴巴的藤蔓现在正顶在他后穴处不断摩擦着，那根藤蔓变得更粗了，几乎有成年鲁加男性完全勃起时的鸡巴那么大，分泌出的液体能顺着他的腿一直滴落到地上，形成小小的一个水洼；那些将他身体涂满的液体也正在发挥他意想不到的作用，他变得很热，身体像是吃下了远东那些催情的迷药般一般难耐，已经清空了前段时间存货的阴茎也挺立得不像样子。“议长大人的鸡巴硬了！”他听见有人在底下这么叫喊着。诸如“淫乱”和“身体交易”这样的词汇则早就已经争先恐后地将他的耳朵敲得嗡鸣作响了。  
“……我不是…”他低声试着为自己辩解，但理智已经拼不出什么精妙的词汇和语法来叫他驳斥。他出声的瞬间那根粗大的藤蔓骤然插进了他尚且还有些红肿的穴道里，于是那驳斥也被扭曲成高亢的呻吟。他几乎是一瞬间便被这根藤蔓操射了，射精过后他下意识地呢喃着爱人的名字，但这只能让围观的民众们更加兴奋。不少底层神殿骑士也加入到围观的行列当中，他们当中的一部分看着这具前不久还只可远观而不可亵玩的迷人躯体，不由得一阵阵地觉得裤裆发紧。毕竟谁都不曾想过他们的领袖居然还有着这样“充满魅力”的一面。  
在许多双眼睛炽热的目光之下，那根藤蔓又开始活动起来，像某些水生物一般在那个被变得又湿又软的穴里蠕动着。艾默里克再次挣扎起来，和爱人曾一起度过的那些夜晚让他的腰在经受过如此强烈的快感之后条件反射般地发软。仅存的清醒告诉他不能就此沉沦，这是他挣脱的最后机会了。  
“…停下来！”他试着用喊叫声去惊吓这株植物，但毫无用处。比起喊叫，那更像是一类欲拒还迎的语句，甚至一个按钮，一个开关。他感到自己的肠道末端骤然发软起来，乃至变得比身体更热、更痒，好像所有的神经都只能将那根藤蔓的形状和动作反馈给他——那根正蹂躏着他后穴、也无声蹂躏着他的尊严与威信的藤蔓。  
我抗拒不了它，他想着，四肢挣扎的动作渐渐转化成一类更顺从的姿势，甚至连他的腰也舒服地开始小幅扭动起来，主动应和着藤蔓的进出。已经变得比鲁加鸡巴更大的藤蔓就着这样的动作将他的身体进得更深，重重碾上那处原本只有他的龙骑士才能戳碰到的软肉。  
“呜啊——！”  
他瞪大眼睛，也被自己这幅淫乱的模样惊到了似的剧烈颤抖着。没有神智的植物继续操着他的穴：这儿仍旧很紧，每次进入时都颤栗得要命，哪怕在抽送时连红嫩的软肉都被操翻出来也仍然谄媚地讨好着这根藤蔓，十足地是个骚穴。大概连植物也会因为这样的骚穴而渴望更进一步，那根藤蔓也许是吸饱了他方才射出的精水，无端地长出了许多凸起，形状诡谲得难以用通常的词汇来描述。  
这支怪物无疑极大地取悦了年轻的精灵：他的眼神涣散起来，不再避讳露骨的叫声和情话，也不再避讳在众人面前袒露躯体。他竭力将双腿向外分开，以期叫这根藤蔓把他填的更满。但藤蔓让他失望了，只有几根细细的枝条很喜爱这主动张开双腿的行径，仿照着那根最大的藤蔓分泌起叫他欲罢不能的汁液，而后干脆地捅进前端的小孔之中。那本该是疼的，但在汁液的润滑下这疼痛已经彻底地被混淆了，抽插尿道和凸起碾过前列腺的快感叫精灵的下半身彻底瘫软下去，连迎合操弄的动作都愈发地变得有气无力。现在他终于连一丝一毫能被人称作上议长的气度也没有了。  
好像有什么东西从这具身体中渐渐消隐了，容貌英俊的精灵边吐着舌头边想，但那无关紧要…人们似乎在呼喊着谁的名字，那是谁呢？想到这里他终于迎来了第二次高潮，被填满的感觉对他来说实在太好，好像那两个穴口天生就该被填的满满当当一样。几条藤蔓在他高潮时将另一些汁液喷射在他体内，好像许多根鸡巴在他身体里一齐射精，这让他止不住地淫叫出声。那时他下意识地呼喊出一个名字，但那又是谁的名字呢？精灵对此一无所知。  
藤蔓没有允许他的嘴被继续浪费下去，那里很快就被几根粗细不一的藤蔓填满了。他的舌头同那些藤蔓来回翻搅着，好像在同许许多多个人一齐接吻。也许他的三个穴都要被这些藤蔓撑裂了，看得愈发起劲的民众们对那个同他们领袖有着一样面孔和躯壳的婊子指指点点道，这真是个十足的贱货……被这么操也能享受得直翻白眼。有人注意到方才精灵呼喊出的音节，仿佛裆部并未绷紧一般伙同身边认识或不认识的人们皱起眉头，高声地议论着那个音节所代表的名姓。那不是前苍天之龙骑士的名字吗？…瞧我们上议长大人身上这么乱七八糟的，谁知道他们俩什么关系啊？我可听说，砥柱层的贵族们……  
这些声音进不到黑发精灵头脑当中去，他如今只懂得如何通过这些藤蔓让自己变得更加快乐。当然从物理上来说那声音确乎也是被隔绝掉一部分了的：一条藤蔓缠上他的蓝宝石耳坠，顺势开始摆弄起精灵的长耳。正是这条藤蔓的另一个分支最先缠绕上精灵的奶子，现在那儿已经被绞得发红发涨——当中有一部分也许是植物汁液的作用。另一侧奶子久久得不到藤蔓的玩弄，这对于彻底沉沦的精灵而言比无法射精还要难过。  
碰一下——黑发精灵被这种求而不得的感觉直逼迫得来回摇头，这却将操着精灵口穴的那些藤蔓惹恼了。它们当中的一部分从这个同样温软的穴中抽出，从精灵耳下穿过，在脑后蜿蜒，直到将精灵彻底固定成一个无法摇头的姿势。仍留在口穴中的那些又肆意向更深处进入了些，一直压迫到将近喉头的位置。吞咽这样粗大的东西或许还是太超过了，有泪水从他脸颊上滑下，但也只能使得这些藤蔓变得更加粗大罢了。  
在他感到窒息时那个不争气的后穴又一次高潮了。他开始不再渴望奶子被抚慰，射精成了唯一的欲望——藤蔓仍未如他所愿。他喉头发出几声含混的音节，像是乞求藤蔓，又像是垂死的挣扎。他的脸因缺氧而慢慢变成迷人的红色，表情近似一类被快感肆意洗刷后的神态。这时堵塞他前端的藤蔓才以抽插的形式徐徐退出他的尿道。精水混合着尿液从他的阴茎上流下，又和他被操的后穴里流淌出来的那些液体融合到一起。皮肤上混合体液和植物精水泾渭分明，由于上午天气尚可的缘故，在场的每个人都能清楚地看到他亮晶晶的臀尖。  
他怕不是要被操死了。有人低声议论了一句，又很快地被制止了。没谁希望这场香艳的戏码结束得太早，他们指望着这个有着漂亮外壳的领袖体力再好一点儿——最好能够支撑他被吊在自己单位门口再多挨操一会儿。  
植物古怪的汁液如他们所愿。那些抽插着他嘴穴的藤蔓一个接一个地抽了出来，随即肆无忌惮地在他身上射出汁液。他挣扎着喘了几口气，又赶忙伸出舌头接着，真好像是要吞食鸡巴射出的精水。英俊的精灵回卷舌头吃了几口，神情显得更加恍惚。他就那样朝着人群媚笑着，好似说明自己尚未饕足；但神色确逐渐变得慵懒而满足，又开始喃喃起爱人名字的那几个音节。他真是被那位龙骑士调教得足够好——诸如此类的评判声在广场上回响。无人置啄。  
那位精灵似乎也听到了这样的话，叫声再一次变得高亢起来。人群的目光被他仍旧吞吐着植物藤蔓的穴口所吸引了：那根藤蔓正变得前所未有的粗壮。伴随着精灵断断续续的淫叫声，人们注意到似乎有某些东西被灌进他身体当中了——也许是一类液体吧？观览者们如此猜测着，但答案直到黑发精灵的肚子撑胀起来才揭晓。  
就像时限到了那样——所有的藤蔓都开始枯萎了，从坚不可摧的样子渐渐缩小成一个植株似的样子，又缩成垫子似的小小的一团。恍惚的精灵不明白发生了什么便轻飘飘地落在地上，长时间被操弄的身体让他难以依靠自己的双腿站立起来。他坐在在几息之间已经枯死的植物上，穴口隐约可见什么涌动着的透明物质；他求欢一般无意识地扒开自己湿淋淋的后穴，这时那些东西才逐个从他体内被排出来：那大概是这植物的种子——或者什么生物的“卵”，散发着水晶般的蓝色和不详的以太。人们将他围成一圈，继续观览着不畏寒冷的上议长如何从自己穴中排出这些异卵：他不需要什么力气便能轻而易举的将这些种子从肠道中挤出，也许是先前被那植物射了太多汁液进去。每排出一个种子，他的身体便迎来一次剧烈的颤栗——如是许多次下来他大概又一次高潮了，没人知道他们的领袖到底被这些蓝色种子弄高潮了多少次，只知道这具美艳的躯体到最后连尿液都已经无法再射出了。  
……  
他仿佛是被捆在情欲的十字架上，又好像是被扔在风暴之中。火烧着他的身体，他的心脏，他的灵魂，他的神志。他不再能够拼出任何能够被理解的语句，唯一能被识别出的呓语是爱人的名字。他的身上被植物浓浆所包裹，仿佛是饱含快乐的圣水将他当头淋下。有植物喷射出的精水从他唇边滴落，但他也毫不在意，仍旧痴痴念着那个音节。  
那位高洁而严谨的骑士暂且睡去了，在这具躯壳中留下了一位被快感所精炼的信徒。  
埃斯蒂尼安和露琪亚赶回伊修加德时奄奄一息的黑发精灵已经被抬回子爵府了。他身上的浊液早被温水和柔软的布料擦洗得一干二净，卷发柔软而蓬松，仿佛安然入睡的天使。无法被被褥遮掩去的红痕赤裸裸地横亘在他肌肤上，昭示着那株已然枯死的植物在这具年轻躯体上留下的累累暴行。龙骑士望了一眼便不忍再看。  
子爵府的管家站在门外，确乎显得比以往更加苍老，唯有身上的长衣仍旧笔挺而坚定。  
“埃斯蒂尼安阁下，露琪亚阁下。”老管家如往常那样行礼，“午餐已经备好了。”

TBC


End file.
